An Angel's Heart
by Miho-hime
Summary: Not all half elves are bad...trials will test me, and the clouded world will throw me down, but I will never change who I am.  Perhaps someone else could see that, too...I will prevail, for my sake, and his... OCx?
1. A Note

**Dear Readers** (Old and New),

For those of you who have read this fanfiction previously, I trust you will notice the amount of revamping that has taken place.

For those of you who are new, I hope you enjoy reading!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tales of Symphonia! This is purely fan-made, in the hopes that those of you who enjoy reading these types of stories will enjoy this one!**

I own only my Original Characters, and the sub-plots that revolve around them. It is my intention to keep this story as close to canon as possible, but at the same time, drift from the canon script and allow my thoughts to flow.

And I would just like to say: **Thank You** so much to those of you who enjoy reading this story. I was re-inspired to write this again because of you guys.

So, in closing, I bid you Good Day/Night. I hope you enjoy!

-Miho-hime

I Now Present to You: _**An Angel's Heart**_


	2. 1- Virtue

**Chapter 1: Virtue**

Straw colored locks danced around wildly as a woman traipsed the raging sandstorm currently engulfing Triet Desert. Evelyn wore a wry smile on her face, thinking back to why she was even here in the first place: Her race. Finding a job was difficult enough as it was- people finding out that she was a half-elf made it even harder. But, as she had already figured, life was difficult- half-elf or not. There was no sense in bitching about that…especially when more important things were on her mind.

Over the clang of her own sword on her belt, Evie's sensitive ears picked up the distinct sounds of clanging metal: a battle was under way. Curious nature getting the better of her, Evie sprinted beyond the sand dune obstructing her view of the scene.

A group of five companions had their hands full with a gang of thieves and monsters. It was obvious to say that they were outnumbered.

Off to the side, away from the battle a good distance, was a young white haired mage. He was obviously busy chanting to cast a spell; unbeknownst to him, though, there was a thug advancing on him from behind, his weapon raised high.

"Genis! Look out!" One of the boy's companions hollered. Genis had just finished casting his spell,

"Pancake time! Stalagmite!" he shouted. Genis turned and saw what his friend had been warning him about. There was no time to shield himself with and his red clad friend was making a mad dash towards the smaller boy. Both of them knew that he would never make it in time.

The young mage braced himself for the crude pain of cold steel puncturing the warm flesh. When the pain never came, Genis looked up, seeing the one who had shielded him; She held the man's blade between her gloved hands, and she swiftly kicked the man to the ground with enough force to drop an elephant. Throwing the blade away from herself, the woman removed her foot from the dead Thug's chest. Evie saw the look of wonder the group was casting her from her peripheral vision. She turned to watch as another mage walked up and crouched next to the younger one, "Genis, are you alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah, Raine, I'm fine," he began, then he nodded his head toward Evie, "Thanks to her."

The older mage, Raine, looked at me cautiously, but replied all the same, "Thank you for saving my brother. Now, tell us who you are and what your business is here."

"My name is Evelyn Raines, and as for my business, I have none as of yet."

"Why did you come to my brother's aid?" she inquired tartly.

"He is a child, and…" she got a sharp look from Raine, and a downcast look from Genis.

"You may despise me for my race, but I can't bring myself to allow harm to come to any child." Evie finished calmly, awaiting the threatening glares she knew she would receive.

"Hi! I'm Lloyd!" Greeted the red clad swordsman, walking up to the blonde, "And this is the Professor, Colette, Kratos and the one you just saved is Genis!" he finished, pointing to each of his companions.

"You're a half- elf?" Raine asked, giving Evie a wary eye, Kratos, who had been listening intently, had his hand at his sword, ready to strike.

"I am."

Kratos' grip tensed.

It was then that Evie noticed that the other blonde, Colette, was embossed with…

"I see you're the Chosen of Mana?" Raine eyed her more cautiously.

"Yes, that's right! I'm going to do my best to regenerate the world." Stated the younger blonde.

"I see where your concerns come from." Evie stated, nodding towards Kratos and Raine, "But, I don't have any reason to want to kill the Chosen."

"Then you should come with us! You could help us release the seals. We're on our way to the seal of fire now!" Lloyd stated.

"Lloyd…" Raine began.

"Yes! That would be fun!" Colette exclaimed, smiling a bright smile.

"…If the Chosen wishes it, then I have no objections." Kratos added gruffly.

"Sorry, Raine, but she did save my life, without any hesitation. She can't be that bad!" Genis said, as he began edging away from his sister.

"Alright, but we can't just pick up people and have them joining our group all the time. I'll be keeping my eye on you." Raine said, turning towards Evie as she said the last part.

"I suppose I could come…I'm sure I'll find work eventually…" Evie sighed, clutching at the locket around her neck.

"Yeah!" came the shouts from the younger group members.

* * *

**Z-Skit: Evie's Weapons**

"Hey Evie," Lloyd began,

"Hm?" the girl turned her head toward the red clad boy.

"What kind of weapon do you use?"

"…"

"I mean, do you just punch and kick people like you did back there or…"

"I'm a little skilled in swordplay…I use projectiles quite a bit…"

"Projectiles? What kind of projectiles?" Lloyd asked, tilting his head in confusion. Without the blonde woman noticing, Lloyd turned to Genis,

"What's a projectile?"

"Yeah, that has me curious, too." Genis piped up, shaking his head and ignoring Lloyd's question.

The blonde woman smirked, "Throwing knives, mostly. Though I prefer hand-to-hand combat…"

"What else? I wanna know!" shouted Lloyd.

"… When the time comes, then I will show you. You don't want me to waste my mana, do you?"

"No. Hey, you have an exsphere, too!"

"Yes,"

"Where'd you get yours?" Lloyd asked, making Evie's eyed widen.

"That's it… no more questions, now." Evie stalked to the other part of the group, walking in sync with Kratos.

"Look what you did Lloyd, you upset her!" Genis scolded, walking up to Raine and staying in-between her and Evie.

"What'd I say?" Lloyd pondered to himself.

* * *

"Ah, so hot! Man, I'm beat!" Lloyd complained, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Evie brushed her fingers through her hair in an attempt to cool off her head a bit.

"See? You're already worn out." Genis berated slightly frowning at his older friend.

Lloyd continued his complaining, "I'm sick of this desert."

Noishe whined, granting himself everyone's attention.

"What's wrong, Noishe?" Lloyd asked, concerned for his… dog.

"Be on your guard, there are enemies about!" Kratos' warning was short lived, as a small group of monsters charged at them.

The battled that ensued was rather easy and the only thing Evie had a chance to do was kick the fire element around a bit. Not, that enthralling.

"This is going to be a nuisance." The auburn haired swordsman sighed.

"What is?" Lloyd inquired of the man, tilting his head to the side like a puppy.

"Ah, nothing. Anyway, it would be a good idea for you to learn

techniques to protect yourself." Kratos continued.

"Are you talking about self-defense training?" Colette asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Something like that. Techniques to raise your defense during battles.

I'll show you how it's done. Once you grasp the theory, the rest should be easy."

Lloyd, Kratos and Evie had decided on learning 'Guardian', Colette learned 'Damage Guard', and the Sage siblings learned 'Forcefield'.

"Okay! I don't really get it, but I already feel stronger! I can't wait

to try it out!" Lloyd said excitedly hopping up and down on the balls of his feet.

"I think you're just imagining things…" Genis sighed, shaking his head.

"Hmm, what happened to Noishe?" Raine wondered aloud.

Lloyd looked surprised for a second, then looked around to find the animal gone. "You're right. He's gone. Ah, man, he's run off again."

"He's probably nervous about the monsters. I think it would be best not

to count on Noishe in places with monsters around." Kratos said, matter-of-factly.

Lloyd gave the older swordsman a disgruntled look and Evie laghued. 'Boys.' She thought.

After the group had gained their bearings, they continued to the entrance of the Ruins, where Colette examined the pedestal at the top of the staircase.

"Say, is this the seal? It has my family's crest on it…" The young blonde wondered aloud.

Raine gave an exasperated sigh, her eyes formed hearts, "Fantastic!"

Everyone glanced at the female Sage who looked at the slab in complete an utter fascination.

"Look at this slab covering the entrance! It's clearly of a different composition than the surrounding stone!" she cooed.

Raine continued to look at the slab, admiring the texture.

"Hahahaha! It's just as I thought!" she muttered to herself.

Raine crouched down and felt the slab's surface.

"This is polycarbonate, developed during the Ancient War to defend against magic! Oh, feel the smooth surface! It's wondrous!" she reveled, earning concerned glances from the rest of the group.

"…Is she always like this?" Kratos inquired, staring at Genis who gave an embarrassed sigh, Raine was still looking over the entrance.

"…Is she?" Lloyd asked the mage, amusedly.

Genis sighed "…I've been trying so hard to hide it, too."

Evie raised her brow. Still staring at the woman, she just laughed a little. Perhaps when she finally got home, Raine could impart some knowledge on…Evie's face saddened before she shook her head free of thoughts. 'No, I have to keep thinking positive...if not for me, for _their_ sakes…' she thought to herself.

Reading the markings on the pedestal, Raine furrowed her brow,

"Hmm? This depression…it reads, 'oracle stone.' Colette, place your hand here. That should reveal the entrance." She stated, her eyes going temporarily back to normal.

"Really?" Lloyd asked, still slightly amused with what he had just seen his professor do.

"This stone is enchanted with magic designed to identify the Chosen. There's no question about it." The white haired woman stated with her knowledge, crossing her arms adamantly across her chest.

Colette placed her right hand on the pedestal and the entry way opened.

"It opened! Wow! I guess I'm really the Chosen after all!" Colette stated, oblivious to her obvious statement.

"Yes, I think we all know that already." Lloyd replied, slightly annoyed at his blonde friend. Evie placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and he glanced up at her. Evie smiled at him.

"Okay! Now it's getting exciting! Let's hurry up and go inside!" Lloyd exclaimed, jumping at the chance to explore.

"…I hope you'll be able to maintain that enthusiasm." Kratos stated skeptically.

After a while of solving puzzles and fighting monsters, The Chosen's group eventually reached the seal room.

"This place is also built with magitechnology! Absolutely fantastic!" guess who.

As the group approached the seal, it began to glow, sensing Colette's mana signature.

"Ahh! What the?…" Genis called out, clearly startled.

"Genis! Stay calm. Cast your water spells." Evie commanded, crouching into a defensive position in front of Colette.

Evie removed her sword from its sheath. Releasing a small amount of mana into the blade, she began chanting her own spell.

"Ready? Aqua Edge!" Genis shouted, attacking the Ktugatchling.

"Heavenly torrent, Rip asunder! Blessed Drops!" Evie shouted, substantially wounding all three while Lloyd executed a 'Tempest' and killed one of the Ktugatchlings.

Raine healed Lloyd as he was hit down by the Ktugatch with 'First Aid', and Genis executed another 'Aqua Edge' killing the other Ktugatchling. The Ktugatch was now pretty weak. While Kratos was defending Colette from the Ktugatch's spiked tail, both Lloyd and Evie charged the beast,

"Tempest!" Lloyd shouted, hurling himself over the monster, continually slicing it with his swords.

"Crescent Strike!" Evie sliced the beast across the face and Colette dispatched it with a perfectly timed Ray Thrust.

"You weren't that impressive," The blonde mage taunted, sheathing her sword.

The seal opened as Evie finished her taunt and a red glowing energy appeared.

"You, the Chosen of Regeneration. Offer your prayers at the altar." Came Remiel's voice from the heavens.

"…Yes, my lord." The young blonde replied, approaching the altar and praying "Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me

thy strength!"

The seal broke and a light from above appeared and revealed Remiel, angel of Cruxis.

"Colette, my dear daughter, you have done well." Remiel stated to Colette.

"Thank you…Fa…ther." The girl replied.

"Her father?" Evie whispered to Kratos, who was standing beside her. He just gave a stiff nod.

"The guardian of the seal has fallen, and the first seal has been released. Efreet will surely awaken soon. In the name of Cruxis, I shall grant you the power of the angels." Remiel bellowed.

"Thank you, my lord."

Remiel granted Colette the power of the angels and Colette's wings were released. She hovered in midair before the angel.

"The angel transformation will not be without pain. Yet, it is but for one night. Be strong and endure." He told Colette.

Colette nodded "I humbly accept this trial."

"The next seal lies far to the east, across the sea. Offer your prayers at that altar." The angel informed the group.

"Yes, Lord Remiel." Colette bowed her head.

Remiel vanished from the altar, returning to Cruxis.

"I shall await you at the next seal, the Chosen of Regeneration, my beloved daughter, Colette." Remiel's voice boomed throughout the temple.

Colette descended to the floor and stood upon the surface of the altar.

Lloyd gasped "Colette…has wings!"

The young blonde chosen nodded "Uh-huh, and look, I can put them away, too." The wings disappeared from her back.

"Oh, wow! That's so cool!" Genis gushed with enthusiasm.

"Here, look, look!" Colette toyed with Genis.

Colette continuously flapped her angel wings for Genis to enjoy.

Lloyd looked to Raine and Kratos "He said the next place is across the sea! That

means we get to sail on a ship! Haha! I can't wait!"

Raine pondered "A ship…hmm. I wonder if there are any ships sailing with the way things are right now."

"We should head to the coast to see what we can find." Kratos provided.

Evie added, "If this Journey is to be completed soon, we should leave as soon as possible."

Lloyd glanced at Colette and Genis who were still playing around. "Okay you two, we get it already. That's enough."

Colette and Genis stopped goofing around, and blushed in mild embarrassment.

"Okay." They replied to the red clad boy simultaneously.

Evie and the group head toward the exit of Triet Ruins, with Genis trailing right in front of her. Outside, Colette suddenly collapsed and fell to her knees, panting slightly.

"Colette! Are you okay?" Lloyd shouted in concern, rushing to her side.

Colette managed to get out an "I'm…fine…"

Genis looked worried; he glanced quickly up at Evie who looked down to him, a small soothing smile on her face. "You don't look fine at all! Your face is completely white! It's all my fault. I got carried away and kept making her pull her wings in and out."

"I don't think that has anything to do with it…" Evie stated, Lloyd nodding in agreement.

Raine stated worriedly, "Now's not the time for that! Her lips are turning purple. We must get her to a doctor in the city immediately."

"Wait. It's best not to move her." Kratos interrupted the mage's movements.

"Why?" Lloyd asked incredulously.

"Remember the angel's words. The angel transformation process requires her to overcome a trial. Rather than taking her to a doctor, it would be best to let her rest here." Kratos answered Lloyd.

Colette apologized "I'm…okay. I'll be fine after a little rest. I'm sorry to cause so much

trouble…"

"Stop apologizing all the time, you dork! It's not as if you can help it. You were suddenly turned into an angel." The young swordsman told her.

Colette sighed, "You're right…I'm sorry."

Lloyd sighed as well, "Well, anyway…let's set up camp before it gets dark."

After camp was set up, Lloyd went to talk to Kratos.

"Your Exsphere has an unusual color." The auburn haired man told him.

"It does seem to be a little different from yours and the others. By the way, why do you have an Exsphere?"

"I took one from a Desian. I heard that the Desians force the humans at the ranch to make them." He replied to the boy.

"So that's why Marble had an Exsphere, too… I wonder what Evie's reason is…"

The blonde looked up and Kratos caught her glance, her eyes begged 'please don't ask.'

Kratos strayed from Lloyd's line of questioning, "Is it all right if I ask you something as well?"

"Oh…okay. Sure." Lloyd responded, surprised.

"Why were you raised by a dwarf?"

"Dad found me collapsed in the forest along with Mom and Noishe. Although, what really happened was that we were attacked by Desians."

Kratos held still for a moment, "…I see. From the sound of that, your father is probably not alive either."

"…Probably not."

Kratos laid out Lloyd's life, "So the Desians are responsible for the deaths of your parents… Your life has been completely torn apart by them."

"Huh?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow questioning the older man.

"Your mother was killed and then you were chased out of your village."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Lloyd complied.

"…People are…hopelessly powerless." Kratos muttered to both him and Lloyd, although Evie had overheard it.

"Yes, they are. But you can't blame others for that weakness. That's why I'm going to grow stronger. I'm going to become powerful and defeat the Desians." Lloyd stated with confidence.

"…I see. Then, no matter what awaits ahead, you must not forget that determination." Kratos told him.

Lloyd thought for a moment "…Why am I talking to you about this, anyway?"

Lloyd went over to talk to Genis about dinner.

"Hey, how was the tofu curry?" Genis asked, awaiting an answer from his older friend.

Lloyd replied with "It was missing something."

Genis retorted in a surprised manner, "Wow, I'm surprised you noticed. But yeah, I didn't have all the ingredients."

"What do you mean, 'surprised'?"

"Ah, sorry. I mean, I didn't expect to hear you say that." Genis reworded his statement.

"That's the same thing!"

"It would have been perfect if I had some Kirima fruit." Genis revealed.

"Oh? You're the one that made this?" Lloyd inquired.

"Of course." He stated, rather proud of himself.

"I thought it was the Professor."

Raine turned to face Lloyd.

"Oh, will you try my cooking next time, Lloyd?" the professor asked expectantly.

"If you want to live, you'd better not." Genis warned him.

There was a brief pause in which Raine gave Genis a glare, mean enough that you'd be dead if you weren't already 6 feet under.

"But it's true…" Genis stated meekly. Raine ignored her younger sibling a spoke to Lloyd,

"It seems Colette's felling better now."

"…Yeah. It looks like becoming an angel is pretty rough."

"Yes. I wonder if her biological structure is changing." The woman asked, restraining herself from going into maniac mode.

"Bio…what?"

Lloyd earned a giggle from Evie, who was leaning back on her hands, her head tilted downward to look at him.

"Ah…in other words, I wonder if she's becoming a different kind of life form." Raine continued, glancing briefly at Colette.

"Colette is Colette." Lloyd stated, his tone not wavering.

"…Yes, you're right. You always point out the truth." She said, regretting her statement a little.

"Ah, well…" Lloyd blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Genis added, "It's because he lives only by instinct."

Lloyd gave his friend an annoyed look and went over to talk with Colette.

Lloyd began searching his pockets, "Oh yeah. I know it's kind of late now, but here's your birthday present…"

Lloyd gave the necklace to Colette.

Colette looked downtrodden, "…Oh no, it's broken."

Lloyd looked puzzled. "I wonder when it broke?… I'm sorry, I'll make you a new one."

Colette smiled, "Thanks…and…I'm sorry that I keep causing trouble for you."

Lloyd responded, "Don't worry about it. By the way, you haven't been eating at all. Are

you still feeling sick?"

"No, I'm fine. I just…don't…seem to have much of an appetite." The young blonde admonished, Evie taking in the whole scene from her peripheral vision.

"You won't be able to keep up your strength if you don't eat." He scolded her.

"…I know, you're right." Colette coughed a couple of times and Evie gave Raine a worried glance.

"Lloyd, don't push her." Raine intervened, getting the other half-elf's intention.

"Colette is delicate, unlike you." Genis reminded the swordsman.

Lloyd gained some offense from Genis' statement and said playfully, "Shut it! I'm sorry, Colette."

"No, no, I'm okay… I'm really sorry for worrying you." Colette reassured.

"I'm going to go for a little walk." Colette addressed the group.

"Want me to come?" Lloyd asked, concerned about his childhood friend going off by herself.

"Thanks, but…I'll be fine by myself." Colette told him hurriedly.

After Colette left for her walk, Genis teased, "Ha-ha, you got re-ject-ed."

Lloyd got angry, "Hey, shut up, Genis!"

Evie turned away, and walked to sit next to Kratos after everyone else had gone to sleep.

"Do you mind?" she asked him before she sat down. He ushered her to sit.

"Why did you react that way to Lloyd's questioning of your exsphere, if you don't mind me asking," The purple clad man asked, seemingly worried. 'Why am I worried about her?' he thought to himself.

Evie froze, and glared at him momentarily.

"I can understand if you don't want to talk about it," he began.

"It…brings back bad memories…I suppose you could say I was betrayed by the people I trusted the most…sort of a civil uprising, where I used to live." She responded, choosing her words carefully, her eyes held tears that she willed not to fall.

Some of her tears escaped her will though, and she started sobbing silently to herself.

"It happened five years ago…unfortunately my family paid the price for it." she drifted off, opening her locket and glancing down at the photographs.

"… I am sorry for awakening such horrible memories, I, as well as the others were just curious."

"No, that's fine," she wiped at her tears, "I don't think there's any other thing that could have prevented it. You must just keep moving forward. The important thing is, I'm alive and so is he…"

"…You should sleep now." Kratos replied, receiving as an answer,

"I think I'll take the night watch also, if you don't object," Evie stared off on another direction. 'What is it with her that makes me feel like this' Kratos asked himself.

* * *

Super revamped Chapter 1!

Whaaaaat? A different plotline? What's with the locket? And who are "they" that Evie referred to?

Tell me what you think!


	3. 2- Conflict

**Chapter 2: Conflict**

As the morning dawned, the group began their trek through the desert to the Ossa Trail. Evie felt the sand shift as they walked. She'd just decided to brush the feeling of dread off until the ground began to shake with menacing tremors. Up from the sand, creating a massive sandstorm, emerged a giant sandworm. The beast roared and shrieked at the group, who all held in a defensive stance.

From the top of the monster, came a shrill, menacing voice.

"Greetings Chosen… and friends." The woman jumped down from atop the beast's head and landed swiftly on her feet. When she looked up, the woman revealed bright red hair covering her right eye. The woman glared at the entire group, her menacing stare landing on Evie. When the two women's eyes met she began again.

"My name is Helen. Now, I believe you and I have some unfinished business to attend to. I'll be killing you now." She stated pointing at Evie.

"What?" Lloyd asked, obviously just as confused as everyone else.

Lloyd drew his twin swords and placed himself in front of Evie in a defensive stance. Evie looked impassive as she placed a firm hand on the red clad swordsman's shoulder.

Helen smirked, "Boy, if you get in my way I'll kill you as well."

"NO! Leave them alone! They're going to help me regenerate the world!" Colette exclaimed, her grip on her chakrams tightening.

"Ah, so you've become the chosen's shield?" Helen inquired from the blonde half-elf, "How pathetic; throwing yourself into a field that you don't belong in." Helen finished, closing her eyes smugly, and waving her clothed arms; this revealed the exsphere on her right hand. Lloyd eyed it curiously and then his expression turned into one of rage.

"Don't badmouth Evie! You don't even know her." Lloyd shouted, jumping at the red-headed woman.

"Hush, Lloyd. This doesn't concern you." Evie warned the boy, glancing at him wryly.

Helen merely waved her hand and shouted to the giant sandworm. "Kill them, then."

As the worm began its assault on the rest of the group, Helen began chanting and forming hand signs. The glyph that had appeared in the sand gave way, as a giant arena emerged in its stead. As Evie moved to go help the others attack the vicious monster, a shuriken was thrown in her direction, missing her head by an inch and embedding itself in the fine sand. The blonde turned to glare at the red-headed woman.

"I don't think so. You're mine Evelyn!" Helen launched herself at Evie, drawing a dagger from one of the sheaths on her back. Evie was forced to defend with her hands, grabbing hold of the scarlette's wrists. It went this way for quite some time; Evie defending and Helen attacking, not leaving an opening for the blonde woman to attack.

It had taken so long, that the rest of the group had defeated the sandworm and was up in the viewing area, watching the fight.

"Evie can't do anything. It's not exactly fair." Lloyd stated, getting ready to jump into the fray.

"Stay out of it Lloyd... I'll handle her myself." Evie shouted, dodging another lash from the scarlette's dagger. An opening was made as Helen paused momentarily to catch her breath.

Evie vaulted towards the scarlette, catching her from underneath with a powerful right hook. As Helen stumbled back and regained her composure, she had been chanting and forming hand signs. She smirked.

"You are SO DEAD!" She shrieked, inhaling and placing her hand to her mouth. Evie got into a defensive stance, and began her own chanting and sets of hand signals.

Helen leaned back, came forward and exhaled, a fountain of water spewing from her mouth and forming itself into a giant dragon of water before her. As she let the dragon head towards the blonde, Evie let out her own breath, an enormous fire dragon emitting from her mouth. The two elemental dragons clashed in the middle and dissolved into a steam that covered the arena.

"I can't see anything!" Genis exclaimed from the hold. Faint sounds of fighting could be heard from the cloud of steam and Evie had shot out of the steam and onto the rail, with Helen following her. Evie back-flipped three times, with Helen still slashing at her (Lloyd had to get away from his leaning post on the railing) at the beginning of the fourth back-flip, Evie had managed to kick the dagger out of the scarlette's hand and flipped again. The blonde turned herself on the rail, and kicked Helen into the wall opposite the rail in the stadium.

Evie stood on the rail, her left arm bleeding profusely. "First Aid." She muttered to herself; the wound closed itself up. Evie jumped, and somersaulted to the ground where Helen lay, bringing her foot out in a downward kick. Helen had jumped out of the way just as Evie's foot hit the ground, leaving a crater in its wake. The blonde turned and kicked at Helen who again dodged the blow.

The group up in the hold was staring at the blonde wide-eyed.

"Did you see what she did?" Lloyd asked bewildered,

"…She made a crater…with just one kick." Genis finished the conversation.

Down on the battlefield, the two women were exchanging powerful blows. They had both hurled themselves at each other, meeting together and punching the other in the face. The sheer force of the attack bolted them towards opposite walls, where they both had landed, hard and with distinct sickening thuds. They had both slid down the walls, a small amount of blood trailing behind their heads. Lloyd and Colette ran to the other blonde, attempting to help.

They were greeted with a grunt and a "Don't interfere." She pushed both sets of hands away and stood on her own, Helen doing the same on the opposite field.

They both jumped back into battle, for a while; exchanging punches and defending against the other's attacks.

"I guess they like using their fists, huh?" Lloyd asked obviously.

"… I would assume so. Neither of them has taken out their weapons yet." Kratos stated matter-of-factly, causing Lloyd to become annoyed.

"Evelyn, your life is mine!" Helen shrieked, launching her fireball attack at Evie; a wall of fire appeared and Evie was unseen.

"EVIE!" Lloyd and Genis shouted simultaneously, worried about their new friend.

The wall of fire dissipated, leaving a scorched spot on the arena floor. Evie was no where in sight.

The group looked around worriedly until they heard,

"Havoc Strike!" Evie was descending rapidly from the sky, sword held at the ready. The glare from the light faded and the sound of metal cutting through flesh could be heard. Evie jumped backwards to avoid the fatal slash that Helen countered with, before the red-head clutched her profusely bleeding left arm.

Helen sneered at the blonde woman, reaching around her waist and mangled arm to unsheathe her sword. It was an awkward sight to say the least. Helen held the sword with her weaker right hand in a reverse hold.

Kratos stared at her intently, a small frown adorning his hardened features.

"You'll pay for that, you stupid whore!"

Evie growled at the opposing female, guarding herself as another fireball attack was fired at her.

While she was dodging and defending, the scarlette had managed to cast healing wind on her arm, but the blonde had no time to heal herself as the assault of fire magic refused to cease.

Panting heavily, Evie ran her right hand down the length of her sword, smirking as the wind picked up around the orange metal of the blade.

"Sovereign Gale!" She swung her sword horizontally in front of her, directly towards Helen. The mana channeled into the blade dispersed and flew toward the red-head who was too far into her casting to stop the damaging blades of wind.

The force of the attack knocked Helen to the ground, and as she rolled across the sand, Evie channeled more mana into her blade. The blonde charged toward the woman, pirouetting and releasing three red spheres from her sword. The three rotating red spheres flew to surround Helen,

"Plasma Pods!" Evie shouted, watching cautiously as the spheres exploded around Helen, sending clouds of sand flying everywhere.

Before the dust had completely cleared, Helen burst through, looking rather charred.

"I won't let you!" Helen shouted, bolting up towards the blonde mage.

Evie brought her arms in front of her, gripping her sword as her body arced to the side.

"Void Tempest!" she shouted as Helen was directly in front of her, sending the woman flying, blood pouring out of the now gaping wound across her torso.

Helen screamed as the attack hit her head on. She fell back toward the ground as the arena disappeared. The scarlette bolted upright, healing herself and ran without looking back, another sandworm appearing and carrying her injured form away.

Evie sheathed her sword and clutched at her left shoulder, massaging the muscle.

"Ugh…" the blonde moaned, the rest of the chosen's group dashing toward her.

"EVIE!" Lloyd shouted, dropping next to the blonde.

Colette called her name as she began drifting into darkness. The blonde collapsed in the sand.

"EVIE! Professor Sage! What's wrong with her?" Lloyd looked up at his mentor, concerned for one of his new friends.

"Relax, Lloyd. I would assume that she has just collapsed from exhaustion. She must have used quite a bit of mana." The white haired elf replied, running her staff over the blonde, "First Aid."

Evie awoke after the spell had enveloped her. She groaned, holding the back of her head.

"Evie, you okay?" Lloyd asked, giving her a hand and helping her up.

"I'm fine. We should get going." Evie dusted off her clothing and stood straight, cracking her spine. The action caused the younger half of the group to flinch.

After assuring them that she was fine, for the umpteenth time, they continued their trek to the Ossa Trail.

* * *

**Z-Skit: That Woman…**

"Who was that woman, anyway?" Lloyd asked the older woman.

"Yes, I was wondering that as well…she was rather quick to want to kill you." started Raine, glancing uneasily at Evie.

"Just someone from my past…" the blonde trailed off before walking away.

* * *

The group continued to Ossa Trail.

* * *

**Z-Skit: Helen and Evie**

"Why was that woman, Helen, trying to kill you?" Genis asked, beginning an odd conversation.

"Hmm… well, she's my…was, my friend…it's complicated, really." Evie held her head down, her hair shadowing her face.

"Uh… let's just say that she's bitter for not being chosen by someone for something."

"But, then what's your relationship to her? She obviously knows you." Genis questioned, looking up at the blonde.

"I don't really have one with her… she's dead to me now." Evie walked away, her face contorted into one of remembrance.

* * *

As they reached Ossa Trail, a voice came out of nowhere

"Stop!" A female assassin appeared at the scene.

"What?" Lloyd inquired, tilting his head to the side.

"Is she a friend of yours, Lloyd?" Colette asked the twin swordsman, looking towards the female.

"Not that I'm aware of."

The woman spoke, "Is the Chosen of Mana among you?"

"Oh, that's me!" Colette piped up, a smile on her face.

"…Prepare to die!" The woman said, charging at the group.

Just as she charged, Colette lost her balance and fell to the floor pulling the lever in the process. The secret floor trap opened and the female assassin fell into the hole.

"Uh-oh." Lloyd, Genis and Colette muttered simultaneously.

"…"

A crash was heard from the hole and Colette got up.

"Oh, no! What should I do? I did it again…" Colette began to worry, bending over the hole.

"You don't need to worry about it. If she had not fallen in, you might have been killed." Raine told the young blonde.

"But…" Colette replied, still not taking hr eyes from the hole.

" Well…I guess I do feel a bit sorry for her." Lloyd stated, an amused look adorning his features.

"I hope she's okay." The chosen trailed off, biting her lower lip.

"Even assuming her weight to be 45kg, and this hole to be 10m deep, and calculating the gravity constant at 9.8, the impact shouldn't have been fatal." Genis said, unsurprisingly confounding Lloyd, who spoke up,

"Gravity…constant? I don't understand what you just said, but she's alive, right?"

"Probably."

Lloyd examined the hole,

"Still, man, she's got some bad luck, standing right on top of a trapdoor and all."

Raine approached the hole, Evie at her side.

"It's not a trap." The white haired professor began,

"It's a hidden maintenance passage for the mountain path." Evie finished for her, peering down into the dark hole.

"…We should get moving." Kratos spouted monotonously, heading up the trail.

"Hey! Shouldn't we try to find out who that woman was?" Lloyd called to the magic swordsman.

"She'll come after us again on her own. This area is too confined and the footing is poor. It would be wise not to linger."

"I concur." Evie stated, passing the red clad swordsman.

The group continued on, fighting a few bandits along the way. In the next area, a wooden blockade to the mine had been knocked down and the female assassin appeared at the scene.

"…W…wait!" she gasped, catching her breath, her cards ready.

"…Wow, she caught up with us." Lloyd sounded amazed.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Colette smiled, clasping her hands together and walking towards the woman.

"D…don't move!" The woman shouted at Colette, freezing the young blond in her tracks.

"A wise decision." Raine replied, her hand tightening around her staff.

"…I won't be caught off guard this time! Prepare to die!" The woman threw down a card and out of the smoke came a guardian.

Evie, Lloyd and Kratos charged at the two opposing forces on the hill. Evie branched an headed for the guardian who was making its way toward the Sage siblings, ready to disrupt their spells.

"Sovereign Gale!" Evie cried, effectively hitting the guardian in the back and turning the beast on her.

As the beast headed toward the blonde, the assassin had managed to knock away both Lloyd and Kratos. She began going for the two chanting siblings.

Evie flipped over the guardian and in front of Genis and Raine, Colette hitting the beast repeatedly with pow hammer.

"Pyre Seal!" the assassin shouted she approached the three half-elves,

"Guardian!" Evie shouted, reducing the brunt of the impact.

The two mages had finally finished chanting,

"Come get some! Air Thrust!"

"Ready? I got it! Nurse!"

The whole group was healed as the small fairies scampered around the field.

Colette had finished off the guardian wit the help of Lloyd and Kratos. The three of them were currently heading towards where the assassin was.

"Outta my way, Lightning Blitz!" Evie shouted, charging her sword with mana. Lightning struck down across the field as she brought her sword to her side. The assassin fell, shaking her head as she got up.

"Wanna charge? Thunder Blade!" came Genis' voice from afar. The blade struck the ground where the assassin stood, concussed by the previous blow. Genis' attack had successfully knocked her down, but she jumped right back up.

Lloyd came from behind and drove his blade into the assassin multiple times.

"Sword Rain!"

And the battle was over.

"Ugh…Just you wait! I swear I will kill you all next time!" she sputtered, vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Wait!" Lloyd shouted, coughing as he ran into the dispersing cloud of smoke.

There was a brief pause.

"Why are people trying to kill us?" Lloyd looked up, staring at the sky.

"…There are always those that reject salvation." Kratos provided an answer.

"Maybe she's a Desian." Genis thought out loud.

"Hm… it's questionable. But, I don't think it's entirely probable…" Evie wondered aloud as well.

"Who knows? At any rate, we are in constant danger. That's all we have

to know." Kratos stated, matter-of-factly.

"Really? The Chosen, in danger all the time? I had no idea…" Evie glanced at the auburn haired man sarcastically. Genis and Lloyd sniggered and Kratos gave her the worst death glare he could muster. Essentially, Evie just shrugged it off.

"Those clothes…" Raine muttered to herself, effectively gaining the others' attention.

"Professor, something wrong?" Lloyd asked, looking back to his teacher.

"…No. It's nothing. Let's go."

"Then we should search for someplace to get a ship. Izoold shouldn't be too far away from here." Evie stated, trailing behind the mercenary.

The group proceeded to Izoold and everyone split up and asked the fishermen where they could find a ship, resulting in the men stating that that the only person who had a ship in use at the time was a guy named Max, although he was off fishing and his boat was unable to be used by the group.

The next morning, they all headed to Luin where they found that the city was completely devastated.

"…This is…" Lloyd was unable to believe the tragedy of Luin.

"Horrible…" Colette finished for him, looking around the city.

Everyone checked where they could to see if anyone was in they ravaged city when they arrived at what used to be the fountain. The assassin from Ossa Trail was kneeling and badly wounded.

"You! Now you're even over here?" Genis pointed to the assassin incredulously.

Lloyd approached the dark haired woman.

"What happened? You're badly wounded." He inquired, looking the woman over.

"…Oh, it's you guys. If you want to finish me off, now's your chance. I don't have any strength left to fight." She awaited a blow.

"You're hurt badly, Professor! Please…heal her." Colette begged her white haired teacher, clasping her right hand absent-mindedly around the cruxis crystal on her clavicle.

"…I will, but first, I want you to tell me what happened here. It seems she has companions, and this may just be a trap to catch us off guard."

"Professor!" the blonde chosen cried, her palm tightening.

"Hah! You're as devious as you look." The woman sneered, clutching her badly bleeding side in pain.

"…Call me what you like." Raine began assessing the assassin's wounds from a distance.

The whole group watched her as she looked around Luin, her eyes becoming heavy.

"Take a look at this city. Everything's in ruin. The Desians…invaded." The woman relayed the tragic story from the very recent memory.

"What?" Lloyd shouted in disbelief, his eyes widening.

" Do you know about the human ranch northeast of here? The people of this

city had been hiding some folks who escaped from the ranch. The Desians found

out about it, and not only was the entire population forced to go to the ranch,

but the city was destroyed." The purple clad woman continued with her story, occasionally grunting in pain from her wounds.

"So, how were you injured?" Colette asked, her eyes softening.

"It's nothing. I was just a little clumsy."

A monster appeared, chasing one of the remaining citizens of Luin, its pincers snapping and laced with its toxic venom.

"Stay back, you monster!" Sheena bolted past the man and struck the monster with her sutras and knocking it back, but not before it tore at her arm with its scythes. She grunted from the pain and fell back.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Kratos analyzed, looking the busty woman over.

"You're right. Professor, please heal her." Lloyd begged, eyeing the mage.

"Professor, please!" Colette accompanied Lloyd in his begging.

"…Fine. But I swear, you're all way too softhearted for your own good." Raine sighed and nodded sharply, implying the two teenagers to move. She moved her staff across the woman's torso and along her legs, muttering First Aid.

Sheena stood, glancing at the group.

"…Why…why did you save me?" Sheena asked, rubbing her arm in slight embarrassment.

"Probably for the same reason you saved that man." Lloyd chided, walking to her.

"…Thanks. Uhm, I know it's a selfish, unreasonable thing to say at this point, but um…I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor?"

Evie arched her brow, "Well, speak up. What is it you want?" she asked, stepping closer.

"I owe the people of this city for food and lodging. Please. Help me

save these people. If you agree, I'll declare a truce with you and help in any

way I can." Her glances were made towards Raine, who glanced at her skeptically, and Evie, who was utterly sincere in her inquiry.

"All right." Lloyd stated, glancing at the blonde mage who

"Lloyd, are you serious?" Raine glanced at the boy incredulously.

"I agree with Lloyd." Colette sided, stepping up next to Lloyd.

"Colette, not you, too!" Raine sighed exasperatedly.

"What about you?" Lloyd asked, turning to Kratos.

"I see no problem with it." The swordsman replied.

"Evie?" Lloyd glanced at her.

"I trust your judgment, Lloyd. I also see no harm in your decision." The blonde replied with a smile and a nod.

"Ah…um…I'm sorry, Raine!" Genis backed away from his elder sister and hid behind Evie and Lloyd.

"Fine! Do as you wish. I suppose if we look at it another way, it does

mean we can keep a close eye on her." Raine weighed the pros and cons.

"Heh. You'd better watch out so you don't lose your head while you sleep." Sheena sneered playfully.

* * *

**Z-Skit: Welcome, Sheena!**

"So, we never really caught your name," Lloyd began, helping the others set up camp for the night.

"My name is Sheena. Sheena Fujibayashi."

"Hm. Strange name…" Lloyd trailed off, Sheena glaring at him.

"Anyway, the boy in blue is Genis, he's the professor's little brother. That's Colette, uhm… the other blonde is Evie; she's a half-elf, but she's pretty okay. She's really nice. You'd like her. And that's Kratos, and last but not least, I'm Lloyd!" Lloyd informed Sheena, pointing to each individual.

"Alright. Thanks for the introductions." Sheena smiled at him and walked over to help Evie stoke the fire so Genis could cook dinner.

* * *

**A/N: I've listened to all your thoughts about the poll and such. I won't tell you what I've decided on doing, but I have pretty much thought out an entire relationship sub-plot… some of you may be rather disappointed, but I assure you, You will enjoy reading!**


	4. 3- Reality

**Chapter 3: Reality**

The entire group proceeded to the Asgard Human Ranch. Everyone took a quick eye sweep of the establishment before turning to each other.

"The security is intense. It's completely different from last time." Genis stated as the group huddled together beyond a grove of dense brush surrounding the building.

"Yeah. Even if we get inside…" Lloyd trailed off, brushing his gloved hand through his brown tresses, and contemplating what to do about the situation. He began to tune out the rest of the conversation; Evie, contrary to popular belief, was listening intently to the outcome of the drawl.

"Hmm…there is a way though…" Raine began, mulling over the situation to herself. She turned to Lloyd when he began speaking.

"Professor, I bet you're thinking the same thing I'm thinking." the red clad swordsman stated, a happy grin adorning his young face.

"What? What are we going to do?" Colette asked, just a tad bit confused. She looked to each Lloyd and the Professor, then to Kratos, Evie and Genis for an answer. She finally turned back to the white haired mage and her red clad friend.

"We'll disguise ourselves as Desians and sneak in." Lloyd stated firmly, punching his right fist into the palm of his left.

"…I see the gears in your head move quickly only at times like this." Raine stated rather dryly, smirking towards the younger boy.

"…What's that supposed to mean?" Lloyd scowled at his teacher poking fun at him.

"Oh, I see! If we look like Desians, we won't get caught!" Colette stated rather bluntly, her eyes lighting up.

"Well, well. That's quite a daring plan, Raine." Sheena perked, turning her head towards the mage with a small smirk present on her face.

"I don't think this is the best plan either, but do we have any other choice?" Raine sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"…The Desians patrol is here. What shall we do?" Kratos informed the group, returning from his spot as look out, not far away.

"Let's do it!" Sheena grinned, placing her hands on her hips and tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah!" agreed Colette, eyes shining.

"Okay, let's hide behind those trees and ambush them." Lloyd was pointing to the trees adjacent to the group, nodding in agreement as well.

The group waited in bated breath as the squadron of Desian soldiers began to enter the clearing.

"Let's hurry up and take care of this!" Lloyd stated anxiously, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, wringing his hands and inching them towards the hilts of his swords.

The ambush's timing was perfect, as the soldiers had no idea what was going on nor did they have much of a chance to fight back.

As Raine and Genis began chanting, Kratos and Lloyd had taken the job of making sure none of the opponents had the chance to disrupt the two siblings.

Evie and Sheena darted forward to engage two of the female officers. Whipping out her sword, Evie slid underneath the incoming spear head from the soldier, spinning on the ground and pinning the spear to the ground with her foot.

"Pyre Seal!" Sheena came at the same soldier from behind, as said soldier kicked Evie across the ground. Coming to a rolling stop in front of the younger Sage sibling, she darted up and made a dash to her blade, which she had been separated from.

"Wanna charge? Thunder Blade!"

After retrieving her sword, Evie began to chant as she drove the blade into the ground, grasping the hilt,

"Heavenly light, rain down upon these arrogant souls…blessed be, PIERCING LIGHT!" From the of her sword, spread a giant glyph- almost bleeding across the ground. The rays of light that poured down exploded on impact, annihilating the rest of the Desian patrol that was still alive. They fell in an instant. Evie and Raine had taken the bodies of the dead soldiers behind a line of trees and began stripping them of their uniforms.

"Let's return to Luin first. We don't know when the enemy may spot us. Especially after your light show." Raine suggested after she and Evie had finished. The blonde merely shrugged.

"Yeah, you're right." Lloyd agreed.

The group made their trek to Luin and a fire was made as they began discussing their plans

"We're finally going to infiltrate the ranch." Genis stated, like the whole thing seemed so far-fetched.

"Wait. We have to decide who will be the Desian." Raine stated, shifting the uniforms in her arms.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Lloyd asked, tilting his head to the side.

"The only Desian uniforms we just obtained that look like they can be used are the ones that Evie retrieved. So everyone else is going to have to be prisoners."

"Me! Me! I'll be the Desian!" Lloyd began hopping on the balls of his feet.

"…This is not a game." Kratos scolded, sighing.

"Hm…" Evie and Raine had gone behind a building.

"…I don't like this, professor…why do the female soldiers have to wear such slutty outfits?" Evie asked, doing-up the corset of the uniform in the back.

"…stop your whining. I'm not happy about this either."

"I figured that much….I was hoping to at least lose a little more weight before I put on something this revealing…"

"Oh, hush. You look fine to me…"

"Well thank you. All things considered…" the blonde sighed, removing her locket clicking it open.

"Just hurry up with that uniform."

"Alright, alright…" Evie clicked the locket shut and stowed it in the brassier of the uniform, right next to her heart.

The two women walked back out to the camp site only to find Sheena in a uniform as well.

"Hey, that's not fair, Professor!" Lloyd whined.

"It's not about fairness. This will look the most natural. Besides, this is a uniform for females. You won't be able to wear it." Raine stated, matter-of-factly.

"Not unless he decides to start cross-dressing…" Evie stated, shrugging , "OW!" Raine had smacked the blonde upside the head…Kratos gave the blonde mage a quick, annoyed glance.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to respect your elders?" Evie mumbled, "Geeze…" Raine frowned and crossed her arms.

"…And why do you have Desian clothes, too?" Lloyd asked, turning to Sheena.

"I was going to infiltrate the base on my own."

"Anyway, let's go." Raine ordered.

"Yeah." Genis replied.

With Raine and Evie in the front of the group, and Sheena in the back, they walked up to the entrance of the Ranch.

"Stop!" shouted one of the Desian guards.

"We've done it!" Raine stated, standing tall.

"…Done what?" the guard asked.

"We've found the wanted criminal, Lloyd Irving!" Evie responded, nodding her head towards the red-clad boy.

"What? Good work! And you've even caught him alive!" the guard was smirking.

"We want to turn him over to the Five Grand Cardinals immediately. Let us through." Raine demanded, convincingly.

"Understood. Go on in!" the guard nodded to the two female 'soldiers' and moved aside to let them pass.

Managing their way into the Desian base's control room was rather easy. Evie raised her eyebrows as Sheena, Raine and herself crossed the room and made the men turn around. Quickly, the three women changed into their normal wear, Evie clasping her locket around her neck.

Raine walked over to the computer, "It looks like this is an Exsphere manufacturing plant." Her fingers ghosted over the keyboard before sinking to actually press the buttons. She raised her hand to her chin in thought.

"…So it would seem." Kratos stated in his usual manner of speaking.

"These are all Exspheres? Incredible…" Lloyd stared at the image before him,

"Hm, Exphere manufacturing plant…yes, I think that it is certainly safe to say that they are indeed Expheres..." Evie deadpanned at the seventeen-year-old.

Lloyd either didn't hear her statement, or chose to ignore it, as everyone brought their eyes back to the computer screen. Lloyd, Colette and Genis watched the conveyor belts and the Desian guards through the large window as Kratos and Raine moved to closer to the other side of the room.

"…Shh. I hear voices coming from the next room." Colette put a hand to cup around her ear.

"I don't hear anything…" Genis stated skeptically, looking up at the ditzy blonde.

"Be careful anyway." Lloyd's hands were moving slightly to the hilts of his swords.

Suddenly, the door before them opened, revealing Botta and two of his men.

"Hmm? You!" Botta called, looking at the group with wide eyes as he reached for his weapon.

"Uh-oh, these are the Desians we ran into in the Triet Desert!" Lloyd stated, squaring his shoulders in remembrance of the day. Evie shot a short questioning look to no one and everyone at the same time.

One of the Desian Soldiers laughed, "They still think we're Desians."

"Sir, this is the perfect chance!" the second soldier suggested, ushering his hand toward the group.

"…Are you looking for a fight?" Kratos stood tall, and Evie glanced at him in awe…a gesture not unnoticed by the spiky haired Botta.

"Wait. Kratos is with them. We'll retreat for now." Botta commanded, relinquishing his grip on his weapon.

"…You know each other?" Lloyd questioned the taller auburn haired swordsman, tilting his head to the side.

"I suppose, if you mean the fact that we ran into them at Iselia and Triet." Came Kratos' reply.

Botta and Kratos continued their vocal exchange, "I think it would be in both our interests for us not to fight here." Botta stated, eyeing the entirety of the group and landing a glare towards Evie, who simply frowned slightly at the man.

"Do what you will." Kratos shifted his weight to his right foot, flexing his knuckles effortlessly.

Botta and his charges made a run for the door, Lloyd about to follow. The door behind the group opened quickly with a 'whoosh' revealing a triad of Desian mages, two of which took the chance to cast a fire ball spell at the young swordsman. Colette, Kratos and Evie ran ahead of the boy just as the spell was about to hit, wordlessly bringing forth their defensive spells.

"Colette! Kratos! Evie!" Lloyd's eyes widened as all three stood stock still, panting slightly.

Botta and the two Desian soldiers fled the scene. Colette, who remained in her defensive

stance, turned around to face Lloyd and the rest of the group.

"I'm okay." Colette steadied herself, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth swiftly.

"No time for that, look behind you!" Kratos gave his warning worriedly, glancing over the Chosen, and to his surprise, the young blonde mage Evelyn.

Suddenly, a rather sketchy looking man with slicked-back pale blonde hair and eerie, red eyes, stood arrogantly between the two Desian soldiers who had spread to the sides to allow him through.

"Huh?" Lloyd was surprised, to say the least, however, he tightened his grip on his sword hilts and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Well, this is a surprise. When I heard we had some rats, I assumed it was the Renegade, Botta, but instead I find the wanted inferior beings… But I must say that I'm quite impressed that you're still alive after that attack." The creepy man said, smirking.

"Who are you?" Lloyd gave the demand with a steady voice, tone not wavering.

The man approached Lloyd in two, long strides.

"You barge into my ranch and then demand my name?" he asked, sounding somewhat disgusted.

"…Wow, Lloyd, isn't this usually the other way around?" Genis asked from his spot slightly behind his older sister, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Genis! This is not the time!" Lloyd stated gruffly.

"He's Kvar, one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals." Kratos spoke up, stealing a slight glance at Evie, who was holding her shoulder and standing beside Sheena.

"Hahaha…ah. I see that some of you know me. It's just as Forcystus said." The man, Kvar, stated smugly, staring at Lloyd's exsphere.

Lloyd was beginning to fume, anger pulsing through his veins.

"That Exsphere is without a doubt the product of my Angelus Project!"

A squadron of Desian soldiers appeared at the scene. Colette threw one of her chakrams at Kvar, but he evaded at the last minute by leaning back somewhat.

"Good job, Colette! Let's go, everyone!" Lloyd praised his childhood friend, giving the well awaited demand.

The group entered the manufacturing plant. Upon arriving at the dead end with a window showing humans in conveyor belts…

"Wh…what is this?" Lloyd looked very freaked out, staring at the actions of the conveyor belt, Evie brought a hand to her mouth, stifling a gasp.

All of them watched as the conveyor belts took containers to be processed, humans inside them.

"This is where the Expsheres are removed from the host bodies." Kvar stated from behind the group, who swiveled quickly to look at the man, and each fell into their defensive stances. Evie brought forth her blades, glaring at the toe-headed man in severe disdain.

"Do you mean that Exspheres are made from…human bodies?" Raine asked, sounding as if she wanted to believe that her theory was false.

"Not exactly. Exspheres are dormant at first. They extract nourishment from humans to grow and awaken. Human ranches are Exsphere manufacturing plants. Why else would we spend our time raising and taking care of these inferior beings?" Kvar's explanation fueled Evie's disdain for him even further, to the point where, from behind Kratos' tall form, she growled slightly.

"That's terrible!" Genis was horrified.

"Terrible? Terrible is what you've done. Stealing and using Exspheres that we've invested so much time and care in creating. You deserve to be punished." Kvar sounded taken aback by the white haired boys statement, curling his upper lip in a disgruntled snarl.

The Desian soldiers surrounded all of them.

"Damn! We're surrounded…" if the time had called for it, Evie would have made a sarcastic remark, but held it in as she subconsciously brought her right arm to a burn mark on her left shoulder.

"Lloyd, your Exsphere was to be an offering to Lord Yggdrasill. It's time you gave it back." Kvar's demand brought Lloyd's anger back to the surface.

"Yggdrasill…I suppose that's the name of your leader." Raine was glaring at Kvar as she said her words.

"Yes. Now, for the sake of our great leader, Lord Yggdrasill, and for the sake of my own success, I need that Exsphere!" Kvar made to move forward in an advance on the young Irving.

"Again? What's so special about my Exsphere?" Lloyd's anger was minimal, but it was still there nonetheless.

"That is the result of years of time-consuming research. I can finally reclaim what was stolen by that filthy female host body."

"What are you talking about? The female host body? You're not talking about…" Lloyd's voice drifted.

"…Hmm, you don't know anything, do you? That Expshere was cultured on host body A012, human name, Anna—your mother. She took it and escaped from the facility. Of course, she paid for her crime with her life." _'the sick bastard is really asking for it, isn't he?' _Evie thought to herself as she winced slightly. Kratos made note of this as he turned to face Kvar, listening intently to the subject at hand.

"You killed my…" and the anger was back, as quickly as it had dissipated.

"Now, now, don't blame me. I'm not the one that killed Anna. Your father did." He smirked smugly. Ignorance is bliss.

"Liar!"

"Please. When her Key Crest-less Expshere was removed, Anna turned into a monster…and your father killed her. Pathetic, don't you think?" Kvar was fueling a fire that would burn out of control. A very touchy subject.

"…Do not speak ill of the dead." Kratos' voice quivered somewhat inaudibly, but Evie heard it. There was something that clicked in the purple clad blonde's mind.

Kvar laughed maniacally, "Hahaha! Who cares? They were both just a couple of filthy humans—worthless maggots."

"…Don't you ever talk about my parents like that!" Lloyd was about to bolt towards the evil, blue clad man.

The Desian soldiers began to corner the group even more. Space was getting limited.

"I'll handle this!" Sheena called, pulling her seals out of the fold of her sash, bringing one up to her face as the others began floating around her body in a protective circle.

Sheena looked at the card she was holding, "…I'm gonna use the last one, Grandpa."

She channeled her mana into the card and summoned a Guardian that had engulfed them in a cloud of smogless smoke, transporting them from the danger of the ranch.

"They disappeared! Your orders, sir?"

"…Let them go. We can find them any time by following the Chosen's signature trail. Right now, the more pertinent task is retrieving the Exspheres. Find the Renegades." Kvar's order echoed around the area. He watched as his soldiers saluted and briskly marched off to perform their duties.

Sheena's Guardian cast the group gently into an area surrounded by hills and trees, outside of the ranch.

"Thank you, Sheena!" Colette hugged the purple-clad kunoichi.

Sheena blushed at the friendly contact, "…Don't mention it. But what are we going to do now?"

"…Let's return to Luin first." Raine stated, glancing around skeptically.

"I concur." Kratos stated gruffly, looking up at the night sky.

"…Okay." Genis breathed out, wringing his right wrist in his left hand softly.

After reaching Luin, the group split silently to search for fire wood. As soon as the bonfire was going, and Genis had everyone fed, Sheena spoke sadly, "…I can't believe Exspheres are made from human lives…"

"This is Marble's life…"Genis' tears slipped off his young face and onto the jewel.

Lloyd's Exsphere shone in the dull fire light as he intently stared at it in contemplation.

"Arrgh! This…thing!" Lloyd grabbed the Exsphere, ripping it from its keycrest savagely.

Soft words from Colette stopped the boy from throwing it into the water in front of him, "Lloyd, wait. What will you accomplish by taking that off? It's not just an Exsphere, it's also your mother's life, remember?"

"But these things make a mockery of human life." Lloyd's eyes glittered with unshed tears.

"But we would have lost long ago had we not had them." Kratos pointed out the fact as Evie, Sheena and Raine all looked quietly on at the scene unfolding before them.

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Do you really? If you throw away that Exsphere now, do you think you can finish this journey?"

"…Yeah. I know. Without these things, we're just a bunch of weak humans. We can fight because we have these. I know that. But Exspheres exist as a result of taking someone's life!"

"And? Those people didn't become victims because they wanted to, but I doubt they would want to be thrown away after being turned into Exspheres." Kratos' somewhat harsh words surprisingly had a calming effect on Evie, who glanced at the auburn haired swordsman through her bangs.

"My opinion may not matter much because I don't use an Exsphere, but I believe the Desians will defeat us if we throw away our Exspheres now. And if that happens, more people will lose their lives to these stones. I don't want that to happen. I don't want this journey to be meaningless." Colette's hands clasped tightly together as silent tears slipped down her cheeks and onto the ground. She wiped them away.

"Colette's right. We can throw away the Expsheres at any time. But right now, we must carry the weight of the hopes and dreams of those victims and fight for their sake, as well as ours. Didn't you say you weren't going to hesitate anymore?" Kratos inclined his head, crossing his arms.

"Yeah. I hate to say it, but you're right. Mom's regrets and wishes dwell in this thing. To prevent creating more victims like Marble and my mom, I'm going to help Colette. I will fight for both myself and my mom who lives on within me." Lloyd replaced the exsphere into the keycrest and stood up straight.

"…Yeah. Me too. I'm going to fight on Marble's behalf as well." Genis piped in, clenching his fist firmly.

"Me too. I'm going to regenerate the world as quickly as I can." Colette took Lloyds hand in her own, raging determination spread across both their faces like a wildfire.

"People are sinful creatures." Raine knelt to stoke the fire, "Life survives at the cost of another. Then we must continue to bear the burden of our sins for as long as we continue to live."

"Life survives at the cost of another… I don't know how to say this, but I don't think there's a way to justify the lives sacrificed to make Exspheres. They have to be stopped at all cost!" Sheena placed her hands on her hips.

All had agreed that sleep was in their best interests…Naturally, Kratos took the night watch. He gazed at the stars for a short while before a shadow ghosted over him. Evie sat to his right, looking rather tired. _'She shouldn't look tired, being so young…it makes her look so much older than she actually is.'_ "Why are you up at this hour?" Kratos asked the blonde, who held her head in her palms.

"Sleep seems to be evading me…" she was speaking in elementary level riddles.

Tearing his gaze from the sky, he stared at Evie's face for a quick moment, finally noticing the tears…

She sighed, "It's a bit stupid I suppose…but I just can't afford to be home, or out here…Every time I close my eyes, I see his face…and I realize just how much I've failed him." she had started violently, but silently, sobbing into her hand.

"Who?" His question only received a sigh as response.

"I really shouldn't be bothering anyone with it…I couldn't expect any of you to understand…"

Neither of them had realized what they were doing until it was done. Evie leaned forward and sobbed into Kratos' chest, and he held her without a second thought. "Hush, Evie…"

Said girl laughed slightly, "Please don't call me that…"

"But…" Evie sat up, removing herself from the taller man's chest.

"Yes, Kratos," she was hiccoughing slightly at this point, "it _is_ my name…but right now…I don't really think I can call myself Evie Raines right now…"

"Sleep." Kratos' command fell on deaf ears. Evie was slumped into Noishe, who whined and wrapped his tail around her after a stern gaze from Kratos.

'_This darkness…it's…soothing…" Evie's sleep was somewhat fitful, but aside from the movements of her slender eyebrows, she produced no noise, save for one name…_

"Justin…" she whispered, despondently.

Kratos let his gaze linger on the young woman clasping gingerly onto the locket at her neck, unsure of what just happened, before turning back to the fire. Its light enveloped him in the chilly night air.


	5. Decision

**Chapter 3.5**

* * *

The setting sun of Hima cast an orange glow upon the surrounding area. Up on one of the peaks of the mountainous town, metal clanged and rocks exploded, earning a satisfied sigh from the young man wielding the blade.

"You did it, Justin!" The boy turned his hazel eyes upon the strawberry blonde girl sitting behind him, smiling warmly.

Justin ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair, smiling shyly, "I still have a long way to go. You know that…"

"Maybe, but if you over do things, you'll be too tired to go find her…" The girl slid off the rock, pulling a pair of gloves out of the rear pocket of her leather pants.

"You're getting bored just watching me practice, aren't you Rosalie." Justin placed his hands on his hips, turning to smirk at the older girl.

She just laughed, slipping the gloves on and cracking her knuckles.

"Rose…" Justin tilted his head to warn the girl, but Rose was paying him no mind.

"Come on, Jus…I can't let you have _all_ the fun…" Rose lowered herself into a defensive stance, motioning to Justin with her hands, "Let's go."

Justin smirked and lunged at the other blonde, sword held high.

* * *

They practiced late into the night before packing it up and parting ways to go home.

"I'll see you later, Jus." Rose waved her hand to the boy, smiling lightly.

"Yeah, G'night, Rose." He nodded in her direction before sprinting away.

Not soon after he made it home and packed his sword away in his room, did Justin come back to the kitchen to wash up. He began to clean up the kitchen as quietly as possible, as to not wake up his father.

Once everything was put away, he stood at the counter and leaned against the sink with his head down and let out a sigh. It was silent for a mere moment until the door was kicked in, startling the young man, who looked up toward the intruder and let out a breath.

The mane of frazzled red hair lead to the angry emerald eyes that glared back at Justin. Said boy swallowed the lump in his throat.

"What are you looking at, you little brat?" Helen spat out venomously, limping to the table to sit down on the chair.

Justin frowned, crossing his arms. He poured her a glass of water before sitting down at the table with her, "What happened to you, Helen?"

Mid-drink, the scarlette stopped, glaring at the boy and threw the glass against the wall.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that? You are to call me, Mother." Helen sneered and hissed at the boy before staggering to the stairs.

"I won't." Justin frowned at the woman's back, brushing off shards of shattered glass that flew into his hair.

Helen turned her rage-filled eyes on the boy, "_What_ did you say to me, brat?"

"You're _not_ my mother. I refuse to call you that." The boy stood his ground as the woman lurched toward him and smacked him across the face.

As soon as she realized what she did, she brought her hands to her face and sighed sadly, "Justin, _we_ could be a very happy family. If only you would just lose the _attitude_. The very same attitude that other woman has…why do you have to be _just_ like _her…?_"

Justin grabbed her wrist as she started stroking his stinging cheek. He threw her hand away from him and brushed past Helen, making his way upstairs.

He came back down moments later, satchel packed and slung around his shoulder and sword sheathed at his left hip.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" Helen blocked the door with her body, looking lively after having healed herself.

"I'm leaving. Please move out of the way, Helen." Justin told her firmly.

"I can't let you do that, Justin…I won't let _her_ take you away from me." Helen growled out menacingly, tightening her fists at her sides.

"_You're_ the one who took _me_ away from _my mother._ Don't act like you're the innocent victim." Justin scoffed at the redhead, sighing and looking out the window.

"How _dare_ you speak to me that way! I wish you weren't so much like her. If you weren't I wouldn't have any problem with you." Helen walked to the cupboard and pulled a bottle out.

"You're delusional Helen. You have this effed up picture in your screwball head about your _perfect_ family...Where'd you even get all torn up in the first place, huh? Did you go looking for mom?" He watched angrily as the redhead downed half the bottle of vodka.

"_I_ am your mother now!" Helen spit angrily, brandishing the bottle in front of her, vodka sloshing onto the floor.

Justin shook his head at the tipsy woman. Frowning, he opened the door and stepped out into the night air,

"Get back here!" He glared back at the woman who was glaring at him and slammed the door behind himself. Helen made no move to follow, choosing instead to kill her bottle.

* * *

"You alright, sweetie?" Rose stroked his elbow as he descended the stairs, looking up into his hazel eyes.

Almost immediately, Justin calmed, slumping to the wall of the adjacent building. Rose knelt before him and placed her hands on his shoulders, smiling wryly.

Justin shrugged lightly, looking up at the blue eyed girl with the puppy dog face and holding up his arms for a hug. Rose leaned into the boy, hugging him tightly and kissing the side of his head.

"How is it, you always manage to calm me down?" Justin mumbled into her shoulder, hugging her tighter as she stroked her hand through her hair,

"I just have that effect on people?" Rose questioned, pulling away slightly to look him in the eye before frowning, "She hit you again…"

Justin sighed as Rose helped him stand, "Let's get out of here, Rose…" He held onto her hands tightly.

Rose stroked her thumbs across the top of Justin's hands lightly as she looked up to him, "We're going looking for her?"

Rolling his eyes and nodding to the edge of town Justin began, "We're going looking for her."

"Question is: Where do we start?"

* * *

**AN: I'm debating on whether or not I want to start a spin-off fic with Justin and Rose…or if I should leave them as half-chapters…Hmmmm what do you guys think?**


	6. 4- Hollow

**Chapter 4: Hollow**

* * *

As the sun rose in the distance, a warm honey glow enveloped the campsite inside of Luin. The weight of the previous night's discussion had settled, for now, leaving a somewhat calm aura among the entirety of the group- well, those who were asleep, anyway…

Shaking a few strands of her straw colored hair out of her face, Evie stood, looking out at the lake as the rising sun glistened and danced upon the mussed grass all around. Her strides were quick and steady as she stretched and cracked her neck, trekking towards the younger half of the group in an attempt to rouse them from their slumber. Raine, who had recently awoken herself, was bustling quietly whilst returning most of the group's equipment to the item bag.

The rest of the usual morning ministrations were carried out in silence, and as they ate their quick breakfast, not a word was said.

Breaking the somewhat awkward silence, Lloyd asked the inevitable question,

"But what are we going to do now?" he unconsciously rubbed the Exsphere on his left hand as his inquiry was met with the answer.

"Kvar will undoubtedly increase the security now. We won't be able to get in easily." Kratos stated standing and brushing the dirt from his clothes.

"There was someone who escaped from the ranch. He may know another way in." Raine informed the group, packing up the last of the group's belongings and buckling the clasp on the satchel before her.

Sheena nodded in her direction, a somber look spreading across her face, "I know him. His name is Pietro. He should still be in Hima."

Evie twitched ever so slightly at the mention of the mountain town, breath hitching in her throat. The action did not go unnoticed.

"Why do you know him?" Lloyd asked questioningly. He seemed lost for a second before she answered him.

"I…it doesn't matter, does it?! …I have my reasons." She stuttered, turning away, embarrassed. She silently folded her arms and bit her tongue.

"Hmmmm. Well, whatever. Okay, let's go to Hima."

"Yes, to Hima…" The blonde murmured through pursed lips.

As the seven companions made their way to Hima, Evie began to become noticeably twitchy. When asked, though, she bristled and denied anything being wrong.

* * *

The journey took the better part of the morning. As they reached the sloping entrance to the mountainous town, the mid-day sun was already high in the sky. Sheena led the way up the mountain path to the rocky town. The group soon found themselves at the inn in the center of town.

"Pietro should be resting in here. Come on." The black haired woman nodded to the door of the inn.

"Sheena!" All of them looked around until they saw the petite figure running down the stairs to greet them, Evie dawdling behind the group.

"How's Pietro?" Sheena asked the girl, concern lacing her voice. The girl shifted her eyes downward, hiding behind her bangs,

"…He passed away." Sophia sighed somberly, rubbing her elbow with her hand.

Most shared the same expression of shock, save for the ever stoic Kratos

"Did he say anything?" Genis took a step forward, "Something about the human ranch perhaps?"

"I…I don't know…I don't even know if he really escaped from there." Sophia peered at them all through her bangs as she began to stutter.

Inclining her head, the older Sage sibling inquired, "What about his belongings?"

"He didn't have any." The girl snapped, glancing to the side.

Raine kept her tone neutral, but narrowed her eyes slightly at the young woman, "Where is his grave?"

Sophia gasped slightly, "…At the back of the adventurers' graveyard…Ah, don't think about digging up his grave, please." She looked slightly concerned.

They all shared a glance between them before departing the inn and making their way to the incline of the mountain. A ways up the mountain, the group found themselves at the graveyard and quickly spotted Pietro's gravestone.

Raine's brow creased as she frowned, "I suppose digging up the grave is out of the question…" she tapped her delicate fingers on the wood of her staff, placing her other hand on her hip.

Colette bowed her head, "Anyway, let's pray." The young blonde knelt in front of the man's grave and folded her hands. The rest of them followed suit, bowing their heads in silence.

Colette picked her head up and began looking around hearing the faintest of footsteps, "Hmm?"

A sickly looking man stumbled his way out of the back door of the inn and began approaching the group abnormally.

"Chosen…mana…d…die." The man choked out, barely audible.

"W…what's he saying?" Genis asked, startled.

"Pietro! I heard you were dead…" Sheena sprang forward, placing her hands on the man's shoulders, a confused look adorning her features.

Evie could tell that she wasn't the only one shocked to see the man.

Sophia, not noticing the group, ran up the mountain trail to Pietro,

"Here you are." She sighed out, frowning.

"Chosen…die…angel…die… Human…ranch…underground…"

"You mustn't come out here. Let's go." She grabbed the man's wrist and began to drag him away.

"You lied to us. He's the one that escaped from the ranch!" Raine stepped forward, craning her neck toward the young woman.

The girl jumped slightly, dropping Pietro's wrist in the process.

Evie took a step forward, shifting her weight as the rest of the group followed,

"Really?! Please tell me, how did you get away from the human ranch?" Lloyd glanced up at Pietro, trying to read the man's face.

"Boulder…big…underground…jewel…boulder…move…Chosen…" Pietro choked out, gasping for breath.

"What are you saying?" Genis inquired, not quite understanding what the man was saying.

"Is that…the escape route?" Kratos asked, arcing his eyebrow.

"…Please, let him be!" the young woman reprimanded, stepping in front of Pietro.

"Now listen! You may be happy just protecting Pietro, but because of this guy, countless people from Luin are dead! How about helping us just a little!" Sheena lifted her head defiantly, daring the girl to argue.

Sophia crossed her arms and glared the purple clad woman, "I'm sure Pietro has many things he wants to say, as well, but because of the curse, he's been turned into this…" she gestured her hand toward Pietro frowning deeply.

Lloyd's face grew somber as he began pleading with the girl, "But he's still alive. The dead can't even tell us that they were scared. Please. Help us." He brought his left hand up to his heart.

Colette stepped forward, "We want to go to the ranch. If it's possible to get out, it's possible to get back in, right? Please." She pleaded, grasping Sophia's hands in her own.

The young brunette looked away for a moment before addressing the group once more, "…I'm willing to help you. But in exchange, lift his curse. The healing technique left behind by Boltzman is in the Tower of Mana. That may be able to cure his curse."

Raine nodded slightly, "All right. But infiltrating the ranch comes first. That I won't relinquish."

Sophia removed Colette's hands from her own, and began fiddling with her thumbs, "…When he escaped from the ranch, he said he came out through the front yard and he blocked the exit with a boulder. His things are in the grave…Take them with you." She breathed deeply before moving to lead Pietro back to the inn. Sophia fiddled around in the pocket of her apron before pulling out a glowing gem and handing it to the young blonde.

Colette smiled warmly, accepting the orb, "Thank you. We'll come back when we've acquired the healing technique."

Sophia nodded and turned to Pietro "Come…let's go."

Genis watched as she walked away before turning to Lloyd, "Was there a boulder there?"

Kratos put his hand up to his chin in thought and replied monotonously, "I do recall something that seemed unnatural."

"Yes. Let's go check it out." Colette nodded slightly, looking around to everyone.

"Yeah." Lloyd rested his hands on the hilts of his swords, agreeing with the Chosen.

* * *

Making their way back down the trail toward the entrance of Hima, a gruff voice stopped Evie in her tracks,

"Evie?" Said woman turned to the man as he approached the group, a chord of firewood in his arms.

The blonde mage pursed her lips,

"Hello, Harvey." She spat his name out like it was poison.

He eyed her pointedly, "What are you doing back here? You're supposed to be out looking for work."

"I _am_ looking for work. I didn't know it would end up dragging me back here. What do you want, Harvey?" Evie crossed her arms tightly across her chest.

"If you came to see Justin, he's not here. And I want you to leave. Or do you not remember our agreement?"

Glaring questioningly at the man, Evie spat, "I remember it perfectly fine. What do you mean he isn't here? You're supposed to be watching him!" She stalked off before he could answer her and stormed her way down the rest of the trail to the edge of town.

The man, Harvey, smiled a sickeningly sweet smile,

You'll have to excuse her. Sometimes I think she's just not smart enough to remember the rules she's been given to follow." He shifted the wood in his arms, nodded to the group and walked away.

Lloyd frowned at the retreating man before looking over his shoulder at the woman waiting for them.

"Uh…what just happened?" Genis asked, raising a brow.

"I have no idea. Let's go find out." Lloyd looked to Genis and glanced around at everyone else before leading the six of them to the edge of town.

Coming up on the fuming blonde haired woman, Lloyd failed to notice the extremely angry look that crossed her face,

"What was that all about?" He asked, stepping right in front of her.

She looked as if she were about to speak, but all she replied with was,

"Let's just go…I need to cool off. Ask me later." And she turned briskly on her heel and stormed out of town.

Following suit to leave the village, Colette took the time to notice the look on Kratos' face,

"Kratos, you have a scary look on your face." The young girl stated, not meeting the man's gaze.

"Yes. Did something happen?" The Professor inquired, concerned.

The man blinked, "No. I'm the same as usual."

Genis stepped in front of him, "…You're lying." Evie turned to look behind her to see what was happening, "Anyone can see you're mad about something."

"I am not angry!" Kratos' voice rose as he snapped at the boy, shocking Colette and Genis and earning a disapproving glare from the elder of the two siblings. Evie blinked rapidly, shaking all feeling of her own prior anger.

The auburn haired man's eyes softened as he sighed and looked away, "…I'm sorry. Please let me be alone for a while."

Genis, Raine and Colette all shared a look before allowing the older man to walk ahead of them. As the group set up camp in Luin for the night, Genis began to cook dinner in silence glancing at both adults who seemed so angry.

Trying to ease the tension, Lloyd took a seat next to the blonde mage as she brushed her fingers through her hair.

"Evie?" Lloyd began, glancing sideways at her. She looked angry when they all left Hima, but now she just seemed lost in thought.

"Yes?" She turned her head to look at him properly, "You want to know what happened, right?"

"Oh, um…yeah…you were pretty mad before…so what happened?"

"I used to live in Hima. That man you met is my ex-husband."

"Wait, you're married?!" Lloyd blurted out rather loudly, stopping his train of thought and drawing everyone else's attention.

"You are?" Genis questioned, delivering the two steamy dishes of risotto.

"I was. Not anymore." Evie waited for Genis to finish distributing dinner before continuing.

"What do you mean 'not anymore'?" Sheena sat down on Evie's other side, poking at her food. The blonde sighed and drew her knees to her chin,

"I was young at the time, and newly married. So I never wanted to believe what kind of man my husband actually was. Not long after we were married, I found out that I was pregnant," Evie smiled at the memory, but not long after a frown was in its place,

"I assumed Harvey would be happy about the news…How very wrong I was. He started drinking, and staying out late…not coming home at all…so naturally, I was alone when I had my son. I put up with Harvey for his sake, hoping that he would step up." The blonde blinked and sighed,

"Long story short, I caught him cheating on me with Helen. I filed for divorce, yet he somehow managed to screw the system. So now, I'm supposed be out looking for work, so I can pay that idiot to raise _my_ son. How he got custody, I'd love to know." She clicked her tongue and bit her lip to keep herself from getting angry again,

"But that's not important right now; let's finish eating shall we? We've a lot to do tomorrow." All they could do was watch her as she walked away, none of them quite knowing what to say.

* * *

Upon arrival to the human ranch mid-way through the next day, Genis looked around for a second before spotting a large boulder blocking a vent of some sort. Lloyd came up behind him and peered at the giant rock,

"This is it; the one Pietro was talking about." He stated, rapping the boulder with his knuckles a few times for good measure.

"So it would seem. Let's try moving it." Raine suggested, as Lloyd looked back at her over his shoulder.

Lloyd attempted to push the boulder aside, but to no avail. It was simply too large for him to push.

"It's no good. It won't budge." The red clad swordsman crossed his arms across his chest.

"Then let's try using the Desian Orb we received from Pietro." Raine held up the shining orb and walked over to the boulder, gently touching them together.

The mana inside the orb began swirling around furiously before leaking out and enveloping the boulder. The now glowing boulder was levitated inches above the ground before launching itself into the surrounding trees.

"But when I pushed it, it didn't even budge…" Lloyd stared at the boulder in the trees as he drifted off, slightly disheartened.

"Let's go, Lloyd." Raine called to the boy as she started toward the doorway,

"Yeah…" he looked up as Evie patted his shoulder gently, with a reassuring smile.

* * *

After filing in through the secret door, one of the two Desian soldiers guarding the area spotted Lloyd and yelled out,

"Who the hell are you?!" He rushed forward toward the boy, who stumbled back shocked, before pulling out his twin blades.

Evie sprung forward and dodged underneath the spear of one of the Desian soldiers only to have a whip crack in her face, courtesy of the whip master.

"Well then." She huffed, as she rolled to avoid another crack of the whip. From her position on the ground, she bolted upright and elbowed the man in the jaw, knocking him back. As he staggered, the blonde flipped back, over the spear wielding woman whom Lloyd knocked into the whip master. Watching them struggle to get up as she landed, Evie grinned to herself as she bolted forward and unsheathed her sword. The blonde slid between the two Desians and pirouetted, kicking up green mana around herself,

"Severing Wind!" the mana hurled the two Desians into the air, and hurled them back down to the ground, where they landed with a sickening thud.

Glancing around, the blonde noticed the rest of her friends take down the spell caster, leaving only the other spearman to go. Hearing the click of boots behind her, Evie turned swiftly, only to have a boot smash across her face. The force knocked her down, and her sword flew from her hand as she clutched at her now profusely bleeding nose. The spearman was about ready to bring her spear down for the finishing blow. Just as Evie glared up at the smirking woman and closed her eyes in defeat, the clang of metal hitting ground forced her to reopen her watering hazel orbs. Kratos stood before her, his sword plunged straight through the Desian's back. Withdrawing his sword, both watched as the woman sputtered and coughed, blood flying, before falling back and lying still.

He sheathed his sword before offering her his hand, which she gladly took.

"Are you alright?" he asked as she stood, still holding her nose, "Let me see." As Kratos pulled her hand away to examine her face, Lloyd came running up behind them, holding Evie's sword.

"I think your nose is broken, Evie…" she just looked at the brunette boy with narrowed eyes, before facing him and taking back her sword.

"It's fine." Evie stated, sheathing her sword. She took her glove off just as Raine, Genis, Colette and Sheena approached, pinching the bridge of her nose and taking a deep breath through her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Genis asked, gawking at the amount of blood covering the woman's face.

"Setting my nose," She brought her other hand to her mouth and bit down slightly, before snapping her wrist and forcing her nose back into place with an audible pop.

Colette and Genis blanched at the sound and Lloyd looked at her as if she had two heads.

"First Aid!" Raine's spell rang out as Evie's nose completely healed. The white haired woman made her way to the device in the middle of the room,

"Let's bring up the ranch-wide map." She stated, activating the device. The holographic map laid out the entire floor plan of the building.

"Professor, you're fantastic!" Lloyd complimented, getting antsy about what would be taking place. He was hopping on the balls of his feet.

"Hmm, so there are people on this side who can operate machines, too…" Sheena muttered to herself, proceeding to bite her thumb.

Genis walked up next to the purple clad woman, wondering what she said, "On this side?"

Sheena jumped slightly and smiled at the boy, waving her arms around a bit,

"Ah, um, nothing. Just talking to myself." Genis nodded to her, a bit confused.

While Raine was fiddling around with the device and pushing buttons, Evie took a moment to wipe all the blood off her face with the handkerchief in her pocket. Kratos looked at her, shaking his head.

"What?" she asked the auburn haired man, hand touching her nose, wincing as she discovered it was still extremely sore. Evie cast her own healing spell, sighing happily when the pain ceased.

"This is where we are now." Kratos and Evie turned to look at the portion of the hologram Raine was pointing to. She pushed a few more buttons before clicking her tongue,

"And this is where Kvar should be." Raine gestured to another area of the map, "It appears that in order to get to the floor that Kvar is on, we'll have to deactivate the guard system."

Colette looked on, confused, "Guard…system?"

"Here. If we don't deactivate this guard system, we can't get to Kvar."

"What are we supposed to do, then?" Lloyd asked, sounding frustrated. Kratos merely cast a side glance to the boy,

"Calm down. There should be a switch somewhere to deactivate the system."

Raine pushes more buttons, analyzing the new hologram,

"Here it is. See the two switches at the ends of this left-right passageway? Those are the deactivation switches."

"Okay, then, let's go deactivate it." Lloyd moved to walk through the door to his left, ready to go.

Raine grabbed him by the white tails of his shirt and yanked him back. Evie laughed as he stumbled back and turned to look at the map again,

"Wait a minute. I'll bring up the route leading to Kvar's room." The professor thought for a moment, releasing Lloyd's shirt as he grumbled.

"It looks like the conveyor belt prevents passage through there. In order to stop that, we'll need to stop the conveyor belt control mechanism, but…"

"But what?" Evie asked, staring at the holo-map and quickly glancing back to the younger woman's face.

"…it seems it's constructed in such a way that you can't get close to the control mechanism while containers are on the conveyor…" She started, pressing more buttons, "…Let's see, in order to adjust the container dispatch control system…"

A sudden alarm caused everyone to jump, and Raine to look at the map almost panicked,

"Dammit. They've detected my access of the main computer." She swore, biting at her thumb.

Genis turned to the red clad swordsman with wide eyes, "Lloyd, what do we do?! The Desians will be here any minute!"

Lloyd grasped at the hilts of his swords, "Dammit…"

Raine turned back around to face the rest of the group,

"It looks like we don't have any choice. Let's split into two teams to deactivate the system and to infiltrate Kvar's room."

Genis tugged at his sister's sleeve, "What?! We're going to split up?"

Placing his hands on his hips, Kratos admonished, "There seems to be no other way. I would like to be in the group that goes after Kvar."

Genis looked from his sister to Kratos, "Me, too!"

"And me." Sheena stepped forward and crossed her arms.

The Professor turned to the chosen, "Colette, please choose for us."

Colette stuttered as she glanced around at everyone, "Ah, um, well, then…"

Feeling nervous, she brought her gaze to Lloyd,

"I'll leave it to Lloyd." She stated, twiddling her thumbs and smiling.

Lloyd looked surprised.

Surprised, Lloyd looked around before pointing to himself, "What? Me?!"

Colette nodded at the boy, smiling warmly, "I know you'll do a good job of splitting us up."

Genis chortled at this, "He lives only by intuition and instinct."

"What's that supposed to mean? Anyway, I'm the one that's gonna pick? I'm going to Kvar. I want to avenge Mom." The boy looked around for a moment,

"Kratos,"

"I desire to fight Kvar. Please, Lloyd. Take me with you." Kratos nodded to the boy, looking relived when he nodded back,

"Professor,"

"You'll need me to deal with the ranch's mechanism." Raine glanced back at Lloyd, who blinked a few times,

"You two will be part of the infiltration team."

"…Thank you." Kratos sighed out, clutching the hilt of his sword.

Raine nodded, clutching her staff, "I understand."

"Genis, Colette and Sheena, you'll be the deactivation team…" Lloyd, rested his gaze on Evie, who looked back with a brow raised,

"Evie, you come with us." The woman nodded, walking to Lloyd's side of the area.

"Let us get going, then." Raine called, inclining her head to the doorway on their left.

"Lloyd…let's defeat Kvar together." Kratos held his gaze on Lloyds for a while, Evie glancing up at the man with a furrowed brow.

She paid no attention to the other group as she noticed how withdrawn Kratos seemed. Only when Lloyd addressed them all, did she snap back to attention.

"Let's meet in Kvar's control room."


End file.
